leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LadyArisha/Champion Concept: Ari - The Crimson Brigade General
Ari, the Crimson Brigade General is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities ( ) Attack Damage every six level. Ari gains 1% movement speed up every step to 10% if running towards to enemy champion. Movement speed decays by 1% every step she does when her back is against the enemy champion. |description3 = Defensive Tactics: If Ari changes to Sword/Shield stance, she gains ( ) Armor and Magic Ressist every six level. Ranged Minions and Jungle Monsters prioritize Ari if shes in the range of their range, or if she attacked them once. They will prioritize her as their target till she goes out of their range or being killed. }} Ari slashes towards the cursor, dealing physical damage. Can be cast twice more within 2.5 seconds, with the timer resetting after each cast. The third attack deals extra magic damage to all enemies in front of Ari in an expanded radius. This attack counts as projectile but it has an extremly short range. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 125/125/250 }} Ari dashes fowards the cursor, dealing physical damage. If an enemy ability is hit Ari while Shield Bash is being casted, she will take half of the damage insead if the ability's damage is greather than . If the enemy spell is a projectile that can pass the targets after hit, projectile will be destroyed if the ability's damage is greather than . If Steel Defense is still active before using Shield Bash, Shield Bash will stun the first target it hits for 1.3 seconds. Can be used to pass over certain instances of terrain. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 425 }} }} Ari goes into a defensive stance, gains bonus Armor, Magic Resist and Passive Healing. While this skill is active, other skills cannot be casted except Shield Bash. If Ari gets hit by enemy champions four times in a row in the last 2.5 seconds after Steel Defense is activated for 4 seconds, Steel Wall will be disabled and bonus cooldown will be applied to it. |leveling = every 4 seconds |cooldown = (21 if disabled by enemy champions) }} Ari throws a hook to cursor. If the Hook hits any foe, Ari will tag them for next 4.5 seconds. If Self Lure is casted again, Ari will pull herself to the tagged foe. Tagged foe's movement speed will be decreased by -30% if foe is far enough from Ari. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 850 }} }} Ari bounds herself with a friendly champion for 6 seconds and takes 50% of the damage dealth to that champion to herself, while only reducing 6/6/12/18/24/30% of the damage dealth to that champion. |cooldown = 13 |range = 900 }} Ari swings her greatsword to side ways, parries one of the upcoming attack. If that attack was in meele range, she counter-attacks the foe and knockups the target.Deals Bonus Magic Damage if target is knocked up. |leveling = ( ) ( ) |cooldown = |range = 240 }} }} Ari swaps her sword and shield with her Greatsword, changes her skill set and activates her Offensive Tactics passive which gives her more attack damage. |cooldown = 7 }} Ari swaps her greatsword with her Sword/Shield, changes her skill set and activates her Defensive Tactics passive which gives her more defense. |cooldown = 7 }} }} Category:Custom champions